1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protector for a front fender of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fender protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,212 to Brown teaches a fender protector of the type used by automobile mechanics composed of a vinyl cloth-backed fabric on which is affixed by contact cement flexible magnetic strips alternated from one side to the other to render the cloth nonslippable along the fender and provide the mechanic ribbed and magnetically responsive areas where he can temporarily place and secure tools and parts. The magnetic strips are preferably spaced at equal distance apart and parallel. However, there may be more magnetic strips in one side of the cloth than the other and may be concentrated in a specific area of nearer to one edge of the cloth of the protector.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,272 to Haney et al. teaches A fender cover that includes a relatively soft, non-abrasive first layer which is disposed against a fender and an outer cover which is substantially impermeable to grease and other contaminants for protecting a fender while a mechanic works on an engine. The fender cover is held in place on the fender by means of flexible magnetic elements disposed between the two layers.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,753 to Etter teaches a flexible fender cover adapted for covering a fender of an automobile or the like while a mechanic works on the automobile. The cover comprises an absorbent layer of a generally oleophilic melt blown microfiber material, and a non-slip layer on one major surface of the absorbent layer. The absorbent layer is bonded at spaced locations to prevent separation or linting of the fibers forming the layer. The non-slip layer is formed of generally non-slip and non-abrasive elastomeric material having a generally high coefficient of friction in a shear mode relative to the fender to grip the fend, with generally low adhesion when peeled or lifted from the fender.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,618 to Olson et al. teaches a single layer protective cover of a flexible synthetic leather-like material resistant to automotive chemicals and having a smooth cushioning non-slipping non-scratching inward or under surface of a length and width to cover an automotive fender adequately for its protection against scratches while a technician is working under the raised hood of the automobile and flexible means having terminal hooks to secure said cover.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fender protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.